


Tooka and Mouse

by Starofwinter



Series: Fallen [10]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: “Why didn’t you kill me, that first time?” Obi-Wan murmurs.





	Tooka and Mouse

“Why didn’t you kill me, that first time?” Obi-Wan murmurs, resting his chin on Jango’s chest, looking up at him with those unnaturally glittering eyes.  He traces his fingers over one of the myriad scars on his chest, even as Jango runs his own fingers over a shock-whip scar across his spine. 

“Because I couldn’t,” Jango says, honestly, “I wanted to, but there was something about you.”

“You mean my charming, roguish good looks and smart mouth?”

Jango chuckles.  “Your mouth  _ is _ damn good,” he kisses Obi-Wan for emphasis, “But no.  You were cornered, weaponless, and you looked at me like you were going to do your best to kill me anyway.”

“So you let me go?”

“So I gave you a chance to kill me back.”

Obi-Wan laughs.  “You wanted to play tooka and mouse?”

“I wanted to see what would happen.  If you were the man I thought you were.”  Jango brushes back a lock of ginger hair. “The games were fun though.  Remember that time on Tattooine?”

“I was picking bits of Sarlacc tentacle out of my clothes for  _ days _ , it  _ stunk _ ,” Obi-Wan grumbles at him, “You did that on purpose.”

“Maybe,” Jango says with a shameless grin, “You  _ did _ try to cut my jetpack.”

“Yes, on  _ Malastare _ .  Completely different system.  And I was just looking for a drink when you came out of nowhere-”

“After you killed my contact.”

“He had it coming.  He was going to kill you.”  Obi-Wan’s voice drops to something quiet and fierce.  “If anyone gets to kill you, it’s me.” 

Jango softens and catches his lips in another kiss.  “Just you, uj’ika.”

He doesn’t miss the way Obi-Wan holds him a little tighter and rests his head on his chest to listen to his heart’s steady beat after that.  “ _ No one _ gets to take you away from me,” Obi-Wan whispers, and if Jango hears the way his voice trembles just slightly, he doesn’t say anything, just wraps his arms around him and holds him just as tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Obi-Wan has his reasons for being clingy and possessive.


End file.
